Eve Family Origins: Vivian Vivi Eevee
by MD-Twilight-Key
Summary: The first entry of the Eve Family, a family of Eeveelutions that have deal with the struggle of life. This entry is about a 20-year old Eevee Anthro name Vivi and how she handles having a stable genetics and the outcomes of her attempts to evolve. P.S.: I will regret my life choices.
1. Chapter 1: Birth

The first of many entries of the Eve Family, a family of Eeveelutions dealing with the struggles of life.

P.S.: I regret my life choices.

On the 27th of February, 1996, Tuesday, in the city of Caen, everything was calm. The Fletchlings gracefully chirped to each other. In one of the hospital in Caen, my mother was in one of the delivery rooms, giving birth to me. She was in her 42nd week of pregnancy and I was way overdue at the time. She didn't want to risk losing me for a couple weeks prior, but everyone told her to gave birth to me. When the doctors pull me put of my mother's stomach, I was given to my mother's arms. I was welcome to the world when my mother hugged me.

Her full name is Frost Heart Eve. Frost was a tall around 5'9" and slender 22 year old Glaceon Pokémorph. She was very caring and calm for me and my sisters for the most part. Despite that, she can punish us if we've misbehave. In my mind, I've think that she punish us so that we can learn from our mistakes and that we won't do it again. She'd never talk about her family which puts me and my sisters into curiosity.

My father's full name is Roy Jung. Roy was also tall around 6'2" and muscular 22 year old Flareon Pokémorph. He was very nervous and somewhat laid back. He is a scientist studying how Pokémorph Evolution works and the side-effects of it. When he isn't busy, he would play with me and my sisters, mostly Phrona and South. His lack of concern for his health worried the rest of us, especially my mother.

When we got home, most of my sisters were eager to see their new siblings.

Cordelia was a normal-sized 2'6" 2 year old Eevee Pokémorph. Cordelia, who is 2 years older then me, was extremely jealous that she won't be getting the same treatment like she said she once had. Well, by what my sisters told me when I got older, she was treated equally like the rest of us. I'd always knew that Cordelia would be a whiny bitch from when I'd first saw her. I'd never revealed it in front of her or my mother, because I was afraid that I would be scolded for thinking about Cordelia like that.

Isabella and Katherine was about the size as Cordelia, except Katherine was two inches shorter while Isabella was 4 inches taller. They were also born on the same day as Cordelia, were somewhat excited with me. Isabella, or Belle for short, felt that I wasn't the last child that my mother would have. She doesn't expects me to exceed her in athletics. Katherine, Kate for short, also felt that I wasn't the last child. However, she does want me to role-play with her, but I'd declined those offers.

South was a 3'5" 4 year old Eevee Pokémorph with a feminine body structure, while Sophronia was a 3'9" 4 year old Eevee Pokémorph with a slim body structure. My older twin sisters were excited to have me as a new sister. South is shy like me but in a different way. She doesn't like to talk about herself while I don't like to be around with people. Sophronia, or Phrona for short, see me as another annoyance to deal with, but she still consider me better then the triplets.

I never had a name at the time until 12 hours after I was born. I got my name from a conversation I eavesdropped while my mother and father were having in the living room. My mother was nursing me to sleep until my father barged into the room.

"Roy, what is it now?" Said my mother as she look up to her husband while still nursing me to sleep.

"Nothing, but did you ever think to yourself that this will always be the same thing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, is this going to be the last time we will have another child, Frost?"

"Well, why would you ask that?"

"Because there's so many children to keep track of."

"I don't think that having six is that many. I think that it wonderful that we're building a family."

My father look at the window, and outside he can see Cordelia playing with Kate while Belle watched them. Also outside was South and Phrona. South was asking Phrona something that I could not hear, she shook her head, "No". I didn't know what it was about that conversation my older sisters had, but the conversations with my parents continued.

"Anyway… Say, did you gave her a name?"

"I don't know. I guess something that means lively."

"How about Beth?"

"Beth? How about another name?"

"Oh… And why not?"

My mother was nervous after hearing the name Beth. I didn't know why she was so concerned with the name. Her face and arm were suddenly sweating. Some of sweat got into me and I'd almost woke up, but fall back to sleep.

"None of your business."

"Alrighty then, then you decide."

"What?! You know that I'm horrible at naming!"

"Really, what child have you named?"

"I'd named Belle, Kate, and South. You have given beautiful names to Cordelia and Phrona."

"… Oh… Just think of something creative."

My father exited the room to go work on his studies of Pokémorph evolution and the effects of it. I wasn't sure about what his studies was about at the time nor did I'd knew that I would take his place.

"Alrighty then… Lively… Vivid… Bishop…"

My mother paused for a second and look directly at me.

"I think I'll called you Vivian, Vivi."

So, that's my name, I'd thought to myself. Meanwhile, outside the door to the living room, Cordelia was speaking with Phrona, which I could faintly hear.

"But Phrony!"

"Sorry, but she is busy with the baby."

"She been spend all day with her! When is it my turn?!"

"I don't know. How would you feel like when you're in her shoes?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You'll most likely understand when you're about her age. Now, if you excuse me, I'll be heading to my room. I cannot deal with your annoyance."

"But Phrony!"

It was like that most of the time. My mother taking care of me while Cordelia ranting about how she isn't getting special treatment. She was very jealous of me. Phrona will always tried to calm her down. I would always play with South, who is a nice person. Belle always play sports with me. Kate ask me if I could play with me one time, but I'd declined the offer because I was half asleep at the time. I have remember this conversation as one of the reason why I didn't like to be around people. I was one year old at the time.

"Mama, is that you?"

"No, it's me. Kate, one of your five older sisters."

"Mama, not now…"

"But you haven't know what I'm about to say."

"No, mommy…"

"Do you want to play with me? It'll be quick."

"No, mommy…"

"Come on, please. Everyone else have something to care of except me."

"Night-night, mama…"

"Alright, see you tomorrow…"

I was sorry for her, I really am. I wanted to play with her, but I was a very young age. I never knew how badly she felt after that night. Maybe it is best to never know how she felt.


	2. Chapter 2: Genetics

Two years after I was born, I'd heard that my mother was pregnant for the last time. When Cordelia heard it, she'd thrown a tantrum about how she is no longer her favorite. Belle and Kate were also indifference to it. South and Phrona, were excited about it. My mother told me that she would be having twins, which cause Cordelia into more dismay.  
On the 13th of November, 1998, Friday, in the same hospital were I was born, my mother was in one of the delivery rooms, giving birth to my younger twin sisters, Samantha and Sylvia. I was the only child allowed to go to the hospital. My older sisters remained at the house, under the care of an Aurorus named Alaska. I'd never knew her origins but my mother say that she is a great nanny.  
In the hospital, the doctors pulled Sam first, and then Sylvia next. Afterwards, they'd deliver Sam and Sylvia to my mother, in which she'd hugged them in a similar style when she'd hugged me. One of the doctor, the same one that had deliver me, gave a bunch of papers to my father. When my father read the people, he was surprised by what was on it. I didn't knew about it until my 3rd birthday.  
On my 3rd birthday, my father gave me a paper stating that I was unlike any other Eevees. While most Eevees have an unstable genetic code, I had the opposite: a stable genetic code. The reason why Eevees can evolve was because their genetic code were unstable. I could not evolve because of my stable genetic code. I'd cried all day. My mother and most of my other sisters were extremely upset at my father. My father didn't want to say on the day where my younger sisters were born. My mother was even more upset, even threaten a divorce.  
The next day, my mother had gotten over it and apologized about being angry to my father. My older sister, Phrona, went by my room, and ask me a couple of questions while I was crying over my stable genetic code.  
"So… What is it like?"  
"Like what?"  
"Having a stable genetic code?"  
"Horrible! I wouldn't be able to evolve."  
Cordelia also came by, and was delighted that I have a stable genetic code. She knew that because of this I cannot evolve into something I want while she can.  
"Hah! Guess I got the laugh after all!"  
"Be quiet, Cordelia! You'll make her even more miserable!"  
"No… It's okay…"  
"See! She knows she's worthless because of her stable genetic code!"  
"Leave her alone, Cordelia! No wonder why you're an alpha bitch!" Said South, who just now wanted to defend me and my oddity while swearing in front of her face.  
"What did you called me?!"  
"Oh my Arceus, South! Please don't do this to yourself! You're going to punish greatly!"  
"Don't worry! Mother-"  
"-Is right here…" Said my mother who is standing behind South.  
"Aw, crap!"  
"We need to discuss your foul behavior. Now!"  
"But, wait! Cordelia had started this argument."  
"Don't worry, Phrona! I'll deal with Cordelia later. Right now, I have a lesson to teach to this badmouth."  
"But! I couldn't resist it!"  
After my mother left the room, Cordelia ran out to hide, as she knew she would get called on by our mother. My room was empty. No Cordelia interruption, No mom calling, No nothing. The shelves, the closet, the bed, the balcony, everything in the room was shrouded with nothing but silence. My tears still roam in my eyes.  
"Anyway… What is it like having a stable genetic code?"  
"Like I said, horrible!"  
"Alright, second question-"  
"How many questions are there?"  
"Twenty… So, what were you planning to evolve into?"  
"Doesn't matter… Nothing matters… I couldn't even evolve. I just wish that I could make it so that my genetic code is unstable where I could evolve into everything."  
"Alright. Third question!"  
"Just leave me alone!"  
"But, we're not finished."  
"Get out of my room!"  
"Look! I've not done anything wrong to you. From the day you were born, I'd always think of you as less of a nuisance and more of a sister, unlike Cordelia and to a lesser extent, Kate and Belle. I'd and will always tried to defend you from not just them but from the everyone. Not everyone will be nice to you, nice. But that doesn't mean that everyone will treated you horribly. I'm your friend."  
I had wiped off the tears in my eye. "Alright… Let's continue…"  
"Anyway, what job would you like to have?"  
After that point, I have began to developed a relationship with Phrona. Meanwhile, South and Cordelia was grounded for twelve days. South was forced into helping my father with an experiment while Cordelia was forced to avoid me at all cost during the twelve days of punishment.  
It was like that for most part, until my 5th birthday. My father had been stressed out from all the studying he had on the side-effects of Pokémorph Evolution. Phrona went to look at the studies and found something interesting. She didn't told anyone except for me.  
I was in the living room when she wanted to talk with me. I was 3'5" inches and wearing a delicate cream dress. She was 4'4" inches and was wearing somewhat gothic clothing. While I was working on my hair, which was a bob cut with the left part of my being covered.  
"Hey, Vivi."  
"Yes, Sophronia."  
"Look at what I've found in father's studies."  
"What?!"  
"Quiet! He could be here any second now."  
"Sorry…"  
"Anyway, I'd gotten some informations about the side-effects. And there's one that I'm certain will mostly happen to me and possible you."  
"Me… Wait! What do you mean about you?"  
"Well… To put it this way… Apparently, one of side-effects is having a personality disorder."  
"What's that?"  
"The paper said, "Personality disorders are class of mental disorders characterized by enduring maladaptive patterns of behavior, cognition, and inner experience, exhibited across many contexts and deviating markedly from those accepted by the individual's culture. These patterns develop early, are inflexible, and are associated with significant distress or disability." I don't what this could mean to me, but I've think that I could be cursed with this side-effect. You're kind of lucky that you don't have to deal with these side-effects."  
"Oh. That's kind of a bummer."  
"It's more then a bummer. I could have to live with these personality disorders until I've die! I'd want to therapist but now I can't. They wouldn't hire a Pokémorph with personalities disorders. More like they will want them to see a therapist, rather then becoming one myself."  
"Are you having a mid-life crisis? You're way too young for that."  
"Oh, shut up, Cordelia!"  
"Sorry, just have to say it. And besides, I will most likely not have any side-effects in my evolution unlike the rest of you. Except for you, Vivi, because you have a stable genetic code. Speaker of which… Phrona, you'd better give up on your dreams because you'll never get them. I'd heard that they don't hired people with personalities disorders."  
"No, you'll need to shut your mouth, Cordelia. For five years, you'll find a way to torment me and my sisters' disorders."  
"I wasn't even badmouthing about you this time."  
"Doesn't matter! You've always seen yourself as being special because you're you. I don't see you as a person that need special attention. I'd see you as a whiny little bitch!"  
"Oh my Arceus. This is like that one time when South'd called my an alpha bitch when I don't have the qualities for it isn't."  
"South was right to say that. Yes, she had gotten in trouble, but it was to defend me."  
"Wait, Vivi! You're going to get into trouble!"  
"I don't care. Right now, I'll defend you instead of having you or South defend me."  
"Vivi, are you okay?"  
At that moment, I couldn't resist the urge to badly hurt my sister. I'd used one of my moves, Stored Power. I'd used all my hatred at the time and send it to Cordelia. She wasn't badly wounded, but she was hurt. A few moments later, my mother came into my room.  
"What happen to Cordelia?!"  
"I did."  
"What?!"  
"I'd used Stored Power on her…"  
"What did I tell you about using an attack on your sisters, or anyone in general?!"  
"Never to use it…"  
"That's it. I'm going to teach you a lesson!"  
"She has also called me a whinny little bitch." /span/p  
"No one cares about your complaints, Cordelia."  
"I'm not done with you two yet, Cordelia and Phrona."  
"But I didn't do anything wrong!"  
"You'd stolen your father's papers."  
"It was only one, and I've copied it!"  
"You'll have to explain to your father!"  
When I'd entered my mother's room, everything about me went quiet. Unnerving quiet. It was like I was about to be assaulted by a criminal. When she had glared at me, I'd knew that I'd fucked up. When she'd open her mouth, I was expecting her to say that she wished that she'd never gave birth to me.  
"Vivi… Why did you attacked her?"  
"I… I had attack her… Because she was speak cruelly of me and Phrona. I'd wanted to defend Phrona by attacking Cordelia… But… Look where it got me…"  
"Yes, I can see… But why did you want to defend Phrona?"  
"It was… It was because I was tried of being the one person in the family that I'd needed to be defend. I'd wanted to defend her… But… All I did… Was to get Cordelia wounded in return for my reckless act."  
I'd began to cried the same tears that I'd once had after I'd found out that I have a stable genetic code that prevented me from evolving. My mother was shocked by my tears. It was like this moment reminded her of something that once happened to her.  
"Oh… Now I get it… You're only trying to show that you don't need help."  
"Yes… Please, for the love of Arceus… Please, forgive me."  
"Don't worried… I already have." She had smile at me while I'd wiped away my tears. "Maybe next time, just tried to reason with her."  
"Okay… But, what about Cordelia?"  
"I'll deal with her when I've find her."  
"And Phrona… What will do you to her?"  
"Nothing… Your father will put her in her place."  
"… Mother… Do you think that he'll disappear?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Do you think that he'll died out of stress?"  
"Well, no… But I can't be certain… Why did you ask?"  
"Nothing… It just that he's getting more tried lately… And I'm afraid that we'll might lose him."  
"Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be alright. And besides, even when he's dead. He will be in your heart, along with your sisters and mine's."


End file.
